<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings with the Laurences by eloquenceandpoetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358268">Mornings with the Laurences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenceandpoetry/pseuds/eloquenceandpoetry'>eloquenceandpoetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Laurences: Happily Ever After [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, movie canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenceandpoetry/pseuds/eloquenceandpoetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie wakes up to find that his wife is not in bed with him and he decides that just won't do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Laurence/Amy March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Laurences: Happily Ever After [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings with the Laurences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just another one of these little blurbs about these babes. hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! let me know what you think, xo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sun hit his eyelids and he groaned at the appalling intrusion. Laurie rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow, hoping that his sheer will would quell the light away. He instinctively reached his arm across the bed, intending to pull his wife’s warm body closer to him but instead of getting a handful of Amy, all his fingers grasped were cold, empty sheets. His head shot up from beneath the pillow as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight of the vacant spot where his wife laid her head to rest each night. <em>Curious.</em></p><p>He looked around their suite, hoping to find her dressing or readying herself for the day but all he found was an empty room. He frowned slightly but didn’t think <em>too</em> much of it. His wife, ever the independent being, probably found it unnecessary to wake him from his rest before she left to begin her day. In fact, he was sure if he questioned her about it, she’d fix him with a raised eyebrow and a look that would simply say ‘<em>what makes you think I need to inform you about every part of my day?’</em>. The thought of it made him laugh as he got out of bed and made his way to their dressing room.</p>
<hr/><p>After finally gathering himself to start the day, Laurie walked out of the suite he shared with his wife and strode down the long hallway, determined to find the woman plaguing his every thought.</p><p>First, he checked her studio. He had one of the vacant rooms on the first floor that overlooked the entire estate, as well as some of Orchard House, converted into an art studio for her as soon as they settled in at the Laurence home. When all he found was a half-finished oil painting and her various tools strewn haphazardly around the room, his curiosity peaked once more. “Hm,” He hummed to himself, pivoting swiftly on his heel and continuing his search with his hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>Next, he checked the library. The numerous paintings that lined the walls in the expansive room had piqued her interest when she was a young girl and continued to do so well into her adulthood. He’d often find her curled up on one of the sofas with a book in hand, completely fascinated by the art that found home between the many pages. Stepping through the grand double-doors, he was sure he’d see the stunning vision of Amy March flitting around the library like she was born to do it, but he was once again met with an absurdly empty room.</p><p>Before he could think up the next place to look, he heard her unmistakable laugh and grinned to himself. <em>There she was</em>. Practically skipping through the halls, his heart quickened when his eyes landed on the subject of all his dreams sitting prettily next to his grandfather out on the terrace. It was nothing but smiles between the two Laurences as they shared a cup of tea beneath the rays of the sweet summer sun.</p><p>Rather than rush up to the pair and make his presence known, Laurie leaned against the doorjamb and admired the scene playing out before him. He watched as his wife animatedly threw her head back and laughed heartily at something his grandfather said, her hand reaching out to grasp his arm to anchor her to this world. The genuine joy on his grandfather’s face was a sight for sore eyes and Laurie felt only warmth at the display before him.</p><p>“Laurie!” His grandfather greeted warmly, having spotted him amidst his mirth.</p><p>Amy swiveled in her seat at the mention of her husband and graced him with a brilliant smile. “Good morning,” She made a move to get up from her seat, but Laurie quickly moved to where she was and leaned down to place a kiss atop her head.</p><p>“Good morning, my darling.” He said softly, resting his hand on her shoulder before nodding towards his grandfather. “How are you this morning, grandfather? Well, I presume?”</p><p>“Very well, indeed,” His grandfather agreed, sharing a brief smile with Amy. “I was just enjoying getting to know the newest member of our family a bit more. It’s been quite a while since I’ve had the honor of sharing a captivating conversation with a member of the March family.”</p><p>“I will happily captivate you with my many misadventures any time you desire, Mr. Laurence,” Amy told him with nothing but fondness for the older man as her hand reached up to link with Laurie’s, their fingers tangling easily.</p><p>Mr. Laurence clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head at her. “Please call me grandfather, I implore you, my dear.”</p><p>Laurie squeezed her hand as she nodded dutifully. “If you insist.”</p><p>“I do,” Laurie’s grandfather said sternly, though there was only kindness in his tone. “I also insist that you take my place here, Laurie,” The elder man moved to his feet gingerly, “For a woman as lovely as your wife deserves to always have a gentleman sitting opposite her, admiring her every move.”</p><p>Amy blushed as Laurie shook hands with his grandfather and embraced him quickly. “Where are you off to today?”</p><p>“I have some business to tend to in Boston, so I likely won’t return until dinnertime.” Laurie nodded as his grandfather collected himself. “It’s quite a beautiful day we have here. I do hope you two make the most of it.”</p><p>“Goodbye, grandfather,” Amy told him, watching as he bowed slightly to her then left them alone on the terrace. She watched as Laurie took the seat his grandfather had just vacated and smoothly crossed one leg over the other. He then rested his chin on his knuckles and stared at her expectantly. “What?”</p><p>“Did you think that was wise?”</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, “Did I think what was wise?”</p><p>“Leaving me in bed, cold, bare and <em>tragically</em> alone, to face the harsh light of day without my stunningly beautiful wife there to warm me up and make my day better with the sheer sight of her?”</p><p>Amy’s shoulders visibly relaxed, as well as the rest of her being. Despite herself, her husband’s sweet, yet rather silly, words caused her to beam at him. “I imagine it’s been quite a taxing morning for you then, my lord.” She daintily picked up her teacup and brought it to her lips like a natural-born lady. Her pinky stood sprightly as she took a tentative sip.</p><p>“Taxing would be quite the understatement, my lady. It’s been positively unbearable.”</p><p>She hummed, setting her cup back down, “Is that so?”</p><p>Laurie nodded without hesitation. “Absolutely. And let me tell you why.” He straightened in his seat as Amy leaned back in her own, one arm resting on each of the armrests. “To begin, you know that my awakening was troubled right from the start when I realized my wife – that’s you, to be clear – was not in the bed beside me when I finally woke from my blissful slumber.”</p><p>She had an unaffected air to her as she absentmindedly nodded along to his eventful tale. Without missing a beat, he continued to detail the current detriment tormenting him. “Then when I finally made myself presentable for the day, I searched and searched for the one I yearned for, but my efforts proved to be futile.”</p><p>“How tragic,” She commented, her voice monotonous.</p><p>“I know!” He exclaimed, the light in his eyes amusing her to no end. “My wife is an incredibly talented artist, you see. Surely you can understand why I -- her doting husband -- would think to find her in the studio I had built so her talents could truly flourish. Luck was so clearly not on my side this morning, it seems, for I found it hauntingly empty.”</p><p>Amy pursed her lips. “Art is a very fickle thing, Laurie. Some days it calls to me, others it remains a silent observer.”</p><p>“Ah,” He nodded in mock understanding, “That explains it then. Nevertheless!” His shout caused her to clutch her chest in shock and she shook her head at him for it, to which he replied with a cheeky wink. “The search for my beloved continued and led me to the room where some of the first embers of our sizzling love story first became ablaze.”</p><p>“The library?” She speculated, more amused than anything at his comical display.  </p><p>A single, firm nod. “I searched the library. And do you know what I found?”</p><p>“No, what did you find, dear?” She decided to indulge him, it was the wifely thing to do after all. And she was enjoying this. Her husband was quite the storyteller.</p><p>“Absolutely nothing! Not a single trace of my harrowing beauty amongst the wonderful works of art that plastered the walls. But alas, my efforts were not all for naught because soon the most alluring sound I had ever heard hummed through my ears.” Now, Laurie reached forward across the small ornate table so he could cup her cheek in the palm of his hand. “The laughter of my one and only true love wafted through the air and consumed my entire being. The sweetest sound my ears had the pleasure of hearing painted a clear path for me so I could hold you in my arms once more.”</p><p>Amy let herself lean into the warmth emanating from his hand as her eyes fluttered closed. “You’re a poet.”</p><p>He stroked her cheek tenderly as he, not for the first time, found himself lost in the emerald sea of her eyes.  “It’s easy to become a poet when the muse is so effortlessly inspiring.”</p><p>She pressed a kiss to the palm holding her cheek before rising from her seat. Without taking her eyes off him, she sauntered over and sat herself directly in his lap. “You’re very good with your words. How will I ever thrive here with you and your wicked tongue always trailing behind me, feeding my ego with every step I take?”  </p><p>Laurie smiled up at her, his arms going around her waist as he admired every freckle upon her cheeks. “Thrive you shall, I promise.” He traced the curve of her jaw with his thumb before pressing a kiss there. “There was said to be nine muses in the Greek’s ancient mythology, all of which were rumored to be the most beautiful in all the land. And yet none of them could ever hold a candle to you, my love.”</p><p>Her husband, so charming in every way possible, never failed to amaze her with his devotion. She gave a dramatic sigh as her arms wound around his neck. “If you’d so kindly put me out of my misery and kiss me already, I’d greatly appreciate it and would be more than willing to return your affection in kind.”</p><p>Laurie grinned widely, “Well, twist my arm…” He trailed off as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.</p><p>Their lips fit like they were made to be perfect companions from the very beginning. Laurie hugged her close as he pressed further into their kiss. He was pleasantly surprised when his wife, still the hesitant, yet willing, lover, prodded at his lips with her tongue, to which he greedily opened his mouth to her. Their tongues tangled together as the heat between them began to build. Her hands moved to fist his hair between her fingers as she pressed her chest closer to his. Laurie reached down to bring her impossibly closer to him, his hands beginning to make their journey down her body. He molded his hands against as much of her breasts as he could through the many layers she wore, earning a guttural moan from the woman in his lap.</p><p>Breathing soon became a problem and they both pulled away, chests heaving and mouths open. “This is how our morning should have begun, my love.” Laurie told her breathlessly, reaching up to tuck back some locks of hair that had fallen during their steamy embrace.</p><p>“Well,” She said, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb, “It’s still technically morning time.”</p><p>Laurie had a look in his eyes, one that could only be described as naughty, and it made her body thrum with excitement. “That’s a very astute observation, Mrs. Laurence.”</p><p>Amy got up from his lap and straightened out her dress. “Perhaps then we should head back to bed and give this morning another try.” She winked at him before gathering her skirt and taking off in a sprint back into the home they shared.</p><p>Laurie silently thanked every one of his lucky stars before he shot up from the patio chair and chased after her. The only sounds that could be heard coming from the Laurence household were the jubilant screams of Amy Laurence being chased by her husband all throughout the estate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>